


Strawberry and Lime

by trespassersw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespassersw/pseuds/trespassersw
Summary: Hitoka loves cuddling with her boyfriends.that's it. they literally just cuddle
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Strawberry and Lime

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i don't even know why i wrote this i was desperate to write a poly ship and this is the first one that came to mind
> 
> please no hate if you don't like the ship!!! but you can totally comment if you think there's anything i could improve on or if you just want to lol
> 
> love you all stay safe <3

Hitoka awoke to the sweet and familiar smell of lime and strawberry. Lifting her head slightly, she saw that she had been buried in Tadashi’s shirt and a tangle of arms and legs. 

She saw arms wrapped around Tadashi’s stomach and turning her head as far as she dared without waking her boyfriends, she could see Kei’s body pressed against the smaller boy. Tadashi was on his side holding her close to his chest with his chin resting above her while also snuggling into Kei’s side. She smiled to herself at the drool from his mouth and his overall adorableness while sleeping.

There was light shining through the bottom of the window that the curtain just couldn’t quite cover and she knew it was morning. They would have to get up soon, but Hitoka couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Instead of getting up like she should, she planted a small kiss on Tadashi’s cheek and buried herself further into his chest, capturing as much warmth as she could. The boy hummed slightly and his eyes slowly drew open. He sleepily kissed the top of his girlfriend’s head and pulled the blanket higher over all of them.

Hitoka held a chuckle at the tired act of kindness and had to suppress it even more when she heard a small groan from the opposite side of the bed. She watched as Kei unconsciously pulled Tadashi closer and reached over him for her hand. 

Grabbing hold of the offered hand, she squeezed it and pulled it up to her mouth for a small kiss. After hearing a hum in response and the breathing evening back out, she knew that both of her boyfriends were back to sleep. Sighing in content, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off in their hold.


End file.
